Grayson Family Tree for IDIC and Carbon Creek
by Firewolfe
Summary: This is the family tree of Mestral and Maggie Grayson. They the heads of the Grayson clan who are central to all of my stories from Return to Carbon Creek to the IDIC seires.
1. Chapter 1

Family Tree for Return to Carbon Creek

This is the family tree for Mestral Grayson's family and his allies and enemies. I will be adding more to include the connections that come with my latter stories Eugenics War ,Logical Life mates, May together we be more then the sumo of our parts, Challenging Destiny and the IDIC series. I have been told I created some complex family ties so this is my attempt to make it a little more clear.

Fire Wolfe

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Father Wang Adopted Brother to Mestral

Mestral of Clan Innya (Clan Innya gave Surak his mate)

Mestral Grayson and Margret nee Cochrane's Family tree

Zephraim adopted son of Maggie married to Heather nee Von Hess

Samuel Mikhail and Seth Mattie Twin sons of Maggie and Mestral

T'Lia Grayson daughter of Maggie and Mestral.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heather's family

Harrison Von Hess and his second wife Ellen

Heather Von Hess daughter of Jamie(Harrison's first Wife)

Harrison and Hannah (younger siblings of Heather)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vulcan Allies

T'Mir -Grandmother to T'Pol of Enterprise and friend to Mestral.

Xon(AKA Curly)- Father of Soval ambassador to Vulcan and friend to Mestral

Soval is mated to Amanda Cole of Enterprise MAC O's

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mathew and Maria Denison- Mathew is the sheriff in Carbon Creek

Mathew II ,Lily, Heather and Henry

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colonel David Marcus His wife is Ruth

Daughter Rachel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vladimir and Marianna Chekhov

Saved by David Marcus and Mestral now good friends of the Grayson's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enemies

Captain Harold Greene and Helen

Sons Harold Greene Jr. and Arthur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allies and Family

Philip and Donna Tucker-Donna Tucker sister to Maria Denison

Philip Jr. and his sisters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul Pike secret service agent and guard to Mestral's family

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gideon and Anne Roth friends of Zephraim and Heather

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Jin Mestral's first Bond-mate who gave birth to a son he did not know about. V'Los.

V'Len aka V'Las mate to V'Lar mate to V'Len and sister to T'Jin who secretly adopted her nephew as her own when her son was still born.( All of these characters are Romulan)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles S. Tucker III Mate to T'Pol of Vulcan and a direct relation to Maggie Grayson. Great Nephew several times removed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Archer captain of the Enterprise and a relation to Maggie Grayson. Holder of the Katra of Surak.

Jonathan Archer is mated to T'Pel healer of Vulcan and a cousin to Soval.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

IDIC Family Tree

Skon of Vulcan and T'Lara (Parents of-Sarek and Selek)

John and Maria Grayson (Parents of)-Amanda Grayson

Harris and Sara- Amanda's Uncle and Aunt

Jeremiah -Amanda's Uncle

Daniel-Sarek's Adopted brother and former student of Amanda

T'Mara,T'Mir and T'Kal sisters and retainers for Sarek's family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to its creators and the companies that now own the franchise. I am just inviting the characters out to play. The family tree you see below is merely a figment of my imagination designed to help the reader understand my insane stories.**

**By Fire Star**

**11/1/2009 2:13:49 PM**

**The Tucker Family Tree**

**Mestral Grayson+++++Margret Grayson**

**1-Samuel M. Grayson 2-Seth M. Grayson 3-T'Lia Grayson **

**3-T'Lia Grayson (Tucker)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Charles S. Tucker(Chase)**

1)Charles S. Tucker II 2)Seth Mestral Tucker 3)Elizabeth 4)Anne Tucker Amanda Lee Tucker 5)Mestral Grayson Tucker 6)Mattie S. Tucker 7)T'Lynn Tucker 8) Jonathan A. Tucker 9)Saren X. Tucker 10)Mattie S. Tucker

**1)Charles S. Tucker II(Charlie)++++++++Elizabeth Lee Sunner(Beth)**

1)Charles S. Tucker III(Trip) 2)Seth M. Tucker 3)Elizabeth A. Tucker(Lizzy)

**1) Charles S. Tucker III (Trip)++++T'Pol of Vulcan (House of Surak)**

1)T 'Elizabeth Tucker(D)

**2)Seth Mestral Tucker+++++Anya **

**3)Elizabeth A. Tucker (Lizzy) (T'Lia) ++++++Koss of Vulcan**

**Key**

**++++++++++++ Indicates a bonded Pair**

The names below a couple are their children in order of birth.

(D) diseased

A/N:This is subject to change and update as needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonded/Married Pairs or Engaged couples

Bonded Pairs in the following works. "Logical Life Mates", "Challenging Destiny" and "May Together we be more than the Sum of Our Parts"

1)Soval of Vulcan and Amanda Cole (Bonded and Married)

2)T'Pol of Vulcan and Charles S. Tucker III(Trip)(Bonded and Married)

3)T'Pel of Vulcan and Jonathan M. Archer(Bonded)

4)Koss of Vulcan and T'Lia(Lizzy/Elizabeth) Tucker(Bonded)

5)Charles S. Tucker II (Charlie) and Elizabeth Tucker (Beth)(Bonded and Married)

6)Kevan of Vulcan and Marly (Koss's grandparents)(Bonded and Married)

7)Tuvol of Vulcan and T'Ven (Mestral's Parents)(Bonded and Married)

8)Michal Cole Sr. and Janice Cole(Bonded and Married)

9) Hoshi Sato and Malcolm Reed (Engaged)

10) Garnett and Travis Maryweather (Engaged)

11) Randolph( Randy) Cole T'Anna (Bonded)

12) Andrew Cole and Heather Dennison (Bonded)

13) Michael Cole Jr. and Raylin of Vulcan (Bonded)

A/N: Subject to change and updates.


End file.
